


Wish Come True

by baekyeolparaluman, loeynbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball Player!Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Engineering student!Chanyeol, Established Kaisoo, Friends to Lovers, Journalism student!Baekhyun, M/M, Pining Baekhyun, Slight drinking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established seho, established xiuchen, some crackfic, tw// fainting
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynbaek/pseuds/loeynbaek
Summary: In which matagal nang may gusto si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pero hanggang tingin at pagpalo lang sa kanyang kaibigan ang kaya niyang gawin hanggang sa isang araw ay nakangising nilapitan siya nito."May gusto ka pala sakin pero sa iba mo sinabi, pano tayo magmamahalan niyan?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> At ako’y nagbabalik with a new entry! Ito ay base sa prompt #140 na nasa summary. Sa prompter, salamat sa iyong ideya at pasensya na kung di ganito ang ginusto mong mangyari... Sa mods, laging maraming salamat sa inyo. Sa mga magbabasa neto, sana ay ma-enjoy niyo ito. Pakibasa nalang ang mga tags para sigurado kayo. 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!

“Aaaahhhh!!!!!” Isang malakas na tili ang pinakawalan ng bida nating si Byun Baekhyun na halos ikinabingi ng mga best friend niyang sina Junmyeon, Jongdae, at Kyungsoo na ngayo’y three rows away from him. Ganun kalakas ang tili niya. 

Kung tinatanong niyo kung hindi ba siya nahihiya na kalalaki niyang tao pero ang tili niya kasing-tinis ng tili ni Irene sa kantang Really Bad Boy, well, hindi naman kasi siya nag-iisa. Di lang naman siya ang parang walang bukas na kung maka-tili ngayon sa gymnasium ng university nila. 

Oo, maraming tumitili na sobrang tinis rin pero siya lang ang lalaki sa kanila. Eh kaso lang, mas matinis pa tili niya kaysa sa mga babae na nasa bleachers rin para panoorin ang isang dakilang Park Chanyeol habang papasok ito sa gym in his varsity uniform. 

Si Park Chanyeol na captain ng basketball team ng university nila na Blue Eagles, na matalinong estudyante ng Engineering Department, na campus heartthrob, at paborito ng lahat — mapa-kapwa estudyante man o professors. 

Balik sa usapan, nasa gym sila ang mga estudyante ngayon para suportahan ang varsity team sa basketball ng school nila. Sa university ng Eagles napagpasiyahang ganapin ang game. Confident ang Eagles, lalo na si Chanyeol dahil sa may home court advantage sila. Mas sanay sila sa court, sa atmosphere dahil dito sila nagte-training. 

Punong-puno ang bleachers ng mga estudyante. Karamihan ay may dala pang banners at tarpaulins na may mukha at pangalan ni Chanyeol. As expected sa mga tagahanga ni Park Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun, as a sports journalist — dahil mahilig siya manood ng kung anu-anong sports at dahil na rin kay Chanyeol kaya yan major niya — ay nakaupo sa kung saan mas malapit sa court. Kailangan kasi niya mag-jot down ng notes tungkol sa outcome ng game. 

  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  


Mula first quarter, kanina pa malakas ang sigawan ng mga tao sa loob ng gym. Halos hindi na nga magkarinigan ang iba dahil sa sobrang lakas. Paano ba naman kasi eh halos kainin ni Chanyeol ang laro. 

First half pa lang, nakatala na siya ng 25 points. 

Si Baekhyun, todo ngiti naman habang nagta-type sa laptop niya. Proud na proud siya sa long-time crush niya.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


After ng game, nakita niya si Chanyeol na kausap ang mga teammates niya. Siya kasi ang naging  _ Best Player of the Game _ matapos niyang magpaulan ng mga tres at maka-shoot ng mga lethal free throws sa last quarter. 

Kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya at walang ingay na lumabas ng gym. Kailangan pa kasi niyang i-edit ang mga information niya kanina sa game para sa schoolpaper. 

  
  


Habang ginagawa ang report niya, todo ngiti si Baekhyun. Paano ba naman kasi eh sa kanina pa siya nakatitig sa mga picture na sinend sa kanya ng photojournalist ng team nila na si Taeyong. Sobrang linaw ng lahat ng shots at kitang-kita na nagniningning sa pawis ang crush niya. 

  
  
  


Masasabi natin na natagalan ng ilang oras si Baekhyun para matapos ang 5-paragraph report niya.

  
  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Start of a new week na naman. As a second-year college student, hectic ang schedule. Gawain this and there, gawain everywhere. Dagdag mo pa ang mga terror profs ng mga major subjects. Mahirap, pero all in all, kinakaya naman ni Baekhyun. Take note,  _ kinakaya. _

  
  


May scheduled meeting ngayon si Baekhyun regarding sa papalapit na University Sports Fest. Katulad siya ng Intramurals ng high school. Sa Ateneo De Manila University kasi, importante rin ang sports. The school’s known for producing various MVPs rin naman kasi that are excelling in different sports. And Baekhyun being a proud Atenean, sinusubukan niya ring mag-exert ng as much effort sa paghahatid ng news as a sports journalist. 

  
  


“Baekhyun, ikaw na ang mag-broadcast sa basketball games? Kung okay lang naman sayo?” Tanong ng teammate ni Baekhyun sa sports journ. 

“A-ah oo sure…” Halos matameme pa si Baekhyun sa pagsagot dahil sa malapit na naman sanang lumipad sa kung saan ang utak niya. 

“Okay thank you!” sagot ng nasabing teammate niya, pero bago nagdismiss ng meeting ay lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at bumulong, “Ikaw talaga in-assign ko sa basketball games since alam kong gustong-gusto mo naman makita si Chanyeol maglaro.” 

Agad na namula ang buong mukha ni Baekhyun at agad niyang nilingon ang teammate niya na naging kaibigan na rin, si Mina. “Ate shhh ka lang! Ikaw lang nakakaalam bukod sa barkada ko.”

Tumawa ng mahina si Mina. Naaaliw talaga siya kapag inaasar niya si Baekhyun sa not-so-subtle na pagkakagusto niya sa star player ng basketball team nila. Halata naman. “Wag kang mag-alala, ligtas ang sikreto mo. Shhh lang ako.” Pabiro pa itong kumindat at umalis ang babae na nagpipigil ng tawa. “Bye Baek!” 

  
  


Napailing nalang si Baekhyun. Mga kaibigan talaga niya, hilig siyang ipahamak.

  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  


Ang basketball team naman ay nagte-training pa rin, pero mas more of ‘to keep the momentum and all’ nalang. Light training nalang siya kumbaga. Tapos na lahat ng training games nila kalaban ang ibang schools. Isa rin kasi yun sa mga preparations nila para sa real deal, ang UAAP. 

  
  


Two weeks nalang rin at magkakalaban rin silang magteammates para sa Sports Fest ng university kaya nagpa-practice na rin sila para doon. Oo friendly games ang Sports Fest pero may pride rin talaga at stake. Isa pa, puno ng mga competitive students ang school nila. Competitive in a good way naman. 

  
  


Routine na ni Chanyeol ang maglaro ng basketball sa free time niya. Free time, ibig sabihin, free time talaga. As in walang gawain. Walang takdang-aralin, walang kailangan ipass, walang kailangang aralin for a quiz. Kahit mga pasimpleng pag-dribol lang ng bola, mga simpleng drills, ginagawa niya. Para na rin lagi siyang kondisyon at handa. 

  
  


Kasalukuyan siyang nasa main gym ng campus para maglaro. Kasama niya ang dalawang kaibigan niya, na itago nalang natin sa mga pangalang Jongin at Sehun. Wala eh, wala ang karamihan sa mga profs. Yung iba late na dumating at nag-cancel nalang ng class for today. Alas-nuebe palang ng umaga at ang next niyang klase ay mamaya pang alas-tres. Wala namang gawain so why not maglaro ng basketball diba? Buti nalang free silang gamitin ang court para maglaro kahit anong oras basta lang walang tao since napagtanto ng coach na paraan na rin ang paglalaro nilang ito as practice. 

  
  


Nagpalit ang tatlo sa kanilang training uniforms. Sa isang side ng court lang sila nagpasyang maglaro since tatlo lang din sila so magpapractice nalang sila ng shots. 

  
  


***

  
  


Papunta ngayon si Baekhyun at ang classmates niya sa subject na Physical Education sa main gym. Dapat talaga doon sila sa isa sa mga mas maliit na gym pero naunahan na sila ng dance troupe, cheerdance squad at iba pang players. Malapit na nga ang Sports Fest.

Nakapasok na sila sa gym after may kinausap ang prof nila. Di na niya sinubukang tignan kung sino ang kausap nito since wala rin siyang pake. Nabigla nalang siya ng biglang nagsigawan ang mga classmates niya. Agad na nagkumpulan ang mga ito sa harap niya lumapit siya para matignan ang kung ano ang sanhi ng kumosyon. 

_ Kaya pala. _ Nagets na ni Baekhyun kung bakit ang ingay bigla sa gym. Pati siya patili na rin. Eh kasi naman si Park Chanyeol na  _ ehem _ crush niya, ay naglalaro lang naman sa other side ng court kasama ang dalawa niyang sobrang gwapo ring barkada.  _ Shet lang talaga. _

_ Sila Chanyeol siguro yung kausap ni prof kanina?  _ Naisip niya. Lumingon-lingon siya at nakita niyang walang ibang tao sa loob bukod sa class niya na bagong dating lang at ang trio na naglalaro.  _ Walang ibang tao dito so sila nga. _

  
  


Sinong nagsabi kaninang wala siyang pake? Ha, di niya kilala. 

  
  
  
  


*** 

  
  


Pawisan na si Chanyeol ng biglang pumasok sa loob si Prof. Cruz. Lumapit ang guro sa kanya.

“Mr. Park, dito lang ba kayo sa one side ngg court maglalaro?”

Nag-bow siya rito bago sumagot. Napatigil rin ang dalawa at sumunod rin sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. “Ah magandang araw po prof, yes po, dito lang kami sa isang banda.”

Mukha namang satisfied si Prof. Cruz sa sagot niya. “Okay sige mabuti. May klase kasi ako dito para sa P.E.”

At dahil isang butihing estudyante si Chanyeol, “Prof okay lang naman po kung aalis kami. Baka makaistorbo po kami sa klase niyo. Puwede naman pong bumalik nalang kami mamaya.” 

Tumawa ng bahagya si Prof. Cruz, “Okay lang Mr. Park, sandali lang naman kami.”

  
  


At doon, pumasok na nga ang buong klase sa gym. 

Expected na niya, pati na ng dalawa niyang kasama ang tilian na magaganap. 

Isa.

  
  
  


Dalawa.

  
  
  


Tatlo. 

  
  
  


“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!”

  
  


At ayun na nga. Alam naman ni Chanyeol na medyo sikat siya sa campus nila. Halos araw-araw na ‘tong pangyayari sa buhay niya sa univ. Di nalang niya pinansin ang mga hiyawan at tinawag ang dalawa para makapaglaro na uli sila. 

  
  


***

  
  


Humingi ng kaunting pahinga si Sehun dahil kanina pa siya nauuhaw dahil sa mag-iisang oras na rin silang naglalaro. Pumayag naman ang sina Chanyeol at Jongin kaya silang tatlo ngayon ay nakaupo sa bench na inuupuan ng mga coaches kapag may laro. 

Pagkatapos magpunas ng braso at mukha si Chanyeol, muli siyang tumayo saglit para ayusin ang suot niya. Nang maupo siya uli, napatingin siya sa klase ni Prof. Cruz na nasa kabilang dulo ng gym. Nagdidictate ang prof ng instructions tungkol sa kung paano mag-stretch ng tama para di ma-strain ang muscles. Mukhang typical, pero alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano ito ka-importante para maiwasan ang mga di kanais-nais na injuries. 

  
  


Pagkatapos mapakita ang iba’t-ibang exercises, isa-isang inevaluate ng prof ang mga estudyante. Karamihan ay nahirapan dahil sa kailangan i-bend ng mabuti ang katawan para sa exercise. 

  
  


Huling estudyante na agad dahil marami ang nag-fail. Ayaw na sila pagpatuluyin ng prof dahil baka ma-strain pa tuloy ang katawan nila. Ang huling estudyante ang nagpamangha sa kanilang lahat. Walang kahirap-hirap niyang nagawa ang mga mahirap na stretching exercises. Flexible na flexible ang katawan nito kaya yakang-yaka ang mga pinagawa. Pati ang prof mukhang impressed. Pati nga sina Sehun at Jongin ay napatunganga rin. Pati kasi silang mga atleta hirap rin sa exercises na ganyan minsan dahil sa matatangkad sila, at hindi rin masyadong flexible. 

  
  


“Woah. Ang sakit sa katawan niyan ah.” Ani ni Jongin.

“Luh, di ko alam na ganyan pala ka-flexible si Baekhyun.”

“Ha? Sino yan?” Di maiwasang magtanong ni Chanyeol. Medyo na-curious rin siya. Di rin naman kasi araw-araw na nakakakita ka ng ganitong eksena.

“Baekhyun Byun. Second year sports journalist. Actually nandoon siya nung practice game natin nung nag-best player ka.”

Nagtanong naman ngayon si Jongin. “Paano mo siya nakilala? Sa pagkakasabi mo kanina parang close kayo ah.”

Umiling si Sehun. “Di naman kami close pero matatawag mong friends? Nagkakausap naman kami minsan. Nakilala ko lang naman siya kay Myeon. Barkada sila eh.”

Napalingon agad si Chanyeol kay Sehun. “Myeon? As in Kim Junmyeon? Yung nililigawan mo? Wow nickname basis. Eh di ka naman pinapansin nun ah.”

Tumawa ng malakas si Sehun. “Yeol, seryoso ka? Dati yun! Gago jowa ko na si Myeon!”

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa balita.  _ Ako lang ba ang di ata na-inform?!  _ Tumingin siya kay Jongin para kumpirmahin ang balita. Tumango lang ito sa kanya at medyo natatawa pa.

“Bwisit Sehun bakit di ko ‘to alam ha?!”

“Sinabi ko kaya sayo! Tatlong buwan na nga nakalipas ah! Mag-memory plus gold ka nga!”

Tawa pa rin ng tawa si Sehun. Pati si Jongin nakisali na rin.

Tumalikod si Chanyeol at nag-pout. Nag-iinarte na naman ang star player sa mga kaibigan niya. Actually yung dalawa lang at isa pang katropa nilang si Minseok ang napapakitaan ni Chanyeol ng baby side niya. 

Pagtingin niya uli sa kabilang side ng gym, wala nang tao. Nakaalis na ang klase ni Prof. Cruz.

  
  


_ Byun Baekhyun, huh.  _

  
  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two weeks after, ADMU’s University Sports Fest na. Isang buong buwan sila magkakaroon ng iba’t-ibang aktibidad at palaro para sa event. 

Ang Sports Club ang pinaka-head at tagataguyod ng event. Abala ang mga members, lalo na ang mga opisyal ng club na halos ikutin na ang buong campus para lang masiguro na magiging matagumpay ang event. 

Ang mga sports journalist naman, naghahanda na rin at nagsisimula nang mag-ikot-ikot sa campus kasama ang mga photojourn students para sa irerelease nilang magazine na ginawa para lang sa Sports Fest.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Alas-nuebe nang nagsimula ang programa. May mga naging bisita silang mga alumni na pro na ngayon sa kani-kanilang mga karera sa sports. Sinindihan din ang torch na nasa pinakasentro ng campus, para ihudyat na opisyal nang magsisimula ang Fest. 

Pagkatapos ng program ay agad nang pinatungo ang iba’t ibang mga players at teams sa iba’t-ibang gym sa campus para malaman ang sistema kung paano ang takbo ng “tournament” at para rin makita na ang brackets. 

  
  


Tupad sa pinag-usapan, si Baekhyun ay sumunod ng tahimik sa mga basketball players. Alam niyang hanggang dito sa Sports Fest ay basketball pa rin naman talaga ang lalaruin ng mga iyon kaya sumunod nalang siya. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Pagpasok sa main gym — dito ginanap ang basketball games dahil alam ng lahat na dudumugin ito lalo na’t maglalaro sina Chanyeol at ang tropa niya. Mga heartthrob talaga ng campus ang apat. 

Pagkatapos nakita ng mga players ang mga teams na maglalaban-laban, agad nang naghanda ang teams na unang maglalaro. 

Tumingin ang lahat sa screen na nasa taas ng gym. 

  
  


_ Bracket A 1st Game: Engineering Department vs. Architecture Department _

  
  


Umupo na si Baekhyun sa may sidelines para makita niya ng malapitan ang game para makapagsulat para sa schoolpaper. Nagtext na rin sina Junmyeon na nasa bleachers na ang barkada nila para manood ng game. 

  
  


Mga labinlimang minuto ang nakalipas nang naglabasan ang mga manlalaro mula sa dugout. Agad na nagsigawan at nagtayuan pa ang ibang mga tao para mag-cheer sa kani-kanilang mga departamento. 

Syempre agaw-eksena na naman ang pagpasok ni Chanyeol. Halos doble ang ingay at sigawan nang lumabas siya habang nagdi-dribol ng bola. 

Naghuddle muna ang mga taga-Engineering at inayos ang kanilang mga uniporme. Katabi ngayon ni Chanyeol ang barkada niyang sina Sehun at Jongin.  _ Oo, iisang kurso lang sila. Squad goals talaga.  _

“Yeol, uy, tingin ka sa kaliwa mo.” Naguluhan si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Sehun kaya nilingon niya ito. Nakita niyang may tinitignan ito sa kaliwa niya kaya sinundan nalang niya ito ng tingin. 

“Oh, anong meron?” 

“Si Baekhyun, ayun. Nakaupo sa sidelines.”

At nang tumitig nga maayos si Chanyeol ay nakita nga niya si Byun Baekhyun na may hawak na journal at bolpen. 

“Ba’t siya nasa sidelines?” Tanong niya uli kay Sehun.

Tumayo naman ang kaninang nakaupong si Jongin para lang batukan si Chanyeol. “Pre, ewan ko sayo. Malamang nandyan yan kasi sports journalist nga siya diba. Balita ko siya naatasan sa lahat ng laro sa basketball kaya ayan.”

_ Aahh… Tanga mo talaga Chanyeol.  _

“Oh tapos? Ba’t niyo pinaalam sa’kin na nandito siya?”

Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Sehun. 

“Hay nako ka talaga Chanyeol, akala mo ba di namin nakita mga tinginan mo nung nakita mo siya habang naglaro tayo doon sa gym?”

Bahagyang namula ang mga pisngi ni Chanyeol nang marinig iyon. “H-ha? Huy di ah!”

Si Jongin naman ngayon ang nang-asar sa kanya. “Asus! Namumula mukha mo oh!”

“Gusto mo ba ilakad ka namin ni Jongin sa kanya? Kaclose rin naman namin barkada niya. Puwede namin tanungin si Myeon o di kaya si Kyung.” At nakangisi na ngayon ang dalawa sa kanya. 

Mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi ngayon. Siguro pagkatapos netong Fest. Gusto ko siyang makilala.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


Nagsimula ang laro. At dahil sa magaling rin ang kabilang koponan ay laging nagtatabla ang score. May mangilan-ngilan na fouls na rin ang napataw ng referee kahit simula pa lang dahil sa mainit na paligsahan. Kilala rin kasi ang kalabang departamento bilang mga kampyeon rin sa basketbol. Lagi rin silang nasa top three kaya halatang magaling rin ang mga ito.

  
  


Si Baekhyun naman ay abala sa pagsulat ng analysis at mga highlight ng laro. Medyo marami na rin ang nailagay niya kasi simula pa lang ay todo-bigay na ang bawat koponan. Syempre, minsan pasimple pa rin siyang nakapokus kay Chanyeol. Iba kasi talaga ang awra nito habang naglalaro. 

Kung hot na siya sa kaswal na damit, mas hot siya kapag naka-uniporme na ng varsity. 

Sa di kalayuan ay dinig niya ang barkada niyang sina Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae na chinicheer ang kani-kanilang mga jowa. 

Si Jongdae, sa laki ba naman ng bunganga non, abot kabilang dulo ng gym ang boses. Nangingibabaw. Si Kyungsoo naman, medyo tahimik lang pero kitang-kita ang abot-tenga niyang ngiti habang pinapanood si Jongin. May hawak pa itong cellphone at mukha pang kinukunan ng bidyo ang jowa habang naglalaro.  _ Daig pa stagemother.  _ At syempre, si Junmyeon, ayun, suot-suot ang pantaas na unipormeng pang-basketbol ni Sehun. Proud na proud ito kapag nakakapuntos ang nobyo. May dala pa itong maliit na banner na iwinawagayway niya lagi. 

  
  
  


_ Sana all may jowa, sana all mahal.  _ Bitter man pakinggan, totoo naman. 

  
  
  
  


Sana lahat nga talaga. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Yung akin kaya, kelan?  _

  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  
  


Nagtapos ang laro na lamang ng tatlong na puntos ang koponan ni Chanyeol. Sinwerte at pumasok ang huling three-pointer na pinakawalan ni Sehun. Buti nalang at nagawan ng paraan nila Chanyeol at Jongin para malibre si Sehun. 

At dahil marami rin namang mga tagahanga si Sehun ay ayun, nagsigawan ang mga manonood. 

Lumingon uli si Baekhyun sa direksyon ng mga kaibigan niya at nakita niyang nagtatatalon ang tatlo na para bang nanalo na ng kampyonato sa UAAP ang unibersidad nila. 

Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya at siya’y tumayo na. Pero bago siya nakababa ay nilapitan agad siya ng mga kaibigan niya. 

  
  
  


“Baek, lunch na. Sabay na tayong lahat tutal wala namang pasok.” yaya ni Jongdae.

  
  


“Oo ba. San tayo ngayon? Caf lang?”

  
  


“Ah hindi. Sa  _ The Plaza _ tayo ngayon.” Si Kyungsoo naman ang sumagot ngayon. 

  
  


“Wala ka namang sched ngayong hapon Baek diba?”

  
  


“Ah wala, isang game lang kasi ang basketbol ngayon kaya pwede ako buong hapon.” 

  
  


Napangisi si Jongdae. “Ayun oh! Buti naman! Ngayon na lang ata uli tayo nagkasabay lahat uli.” 

  
  


Bahagyang pinalo naman ni Baekhyun ang braso nito. “Ang busy niyo kasi sa mga jowa niyo ayan tuloy!” 

Tumawa naman ngayon si Junmyeon. “Asus! Ba’t ba kasi ang arte mo kaya ka naman naming ipalakad kay Chanyeol eh!” 

  
  


“K-kuya Myeon naman! Eh alam mo naman na parang bato yun ‘no. Laging nakakunot yung noo tas seryoso tignan palagi. Isa pa, nakakahiya kaya.”

Tinawanan lang ng tatlo ang namumula nang mukha ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Oh siya sige na tara na. Nauna na ata yung apat dun sa tagal natin dito.”

  
  


Natigilan bigla sk Baekhyun.  _ Apat? Si Chanyeol ba yung pang-apat?  _

Naputol nalang ang mga iniisip niya nang marinig niya si Kyungsoo.

“Oo Baek, kasama si Chanyeol. Halika na mukha ka nang multo sa putla diyan. Di niyo naman unang beses magkasama ah.”

  
  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Nang makapasok sila sa  _ The Plaza  _ ay agad nilang nakita ang barkada ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo sila sa may gilid, dun sa may pinakamahabang mesa. 

Mukha pang naka-social distancing ang apat dahil sa may espasyo sa bawat tabi nila. Mukha silang mga ngiping may bungi tuloy. 

Agad na nagsitabihan ang tatlong mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun sa kani-kanilang mga nobyo. 

  
  
  


_ Patay. Ibig sabihin, kay Chanyeol ako tatabi. Kalma Baekhyun. Hoo. Wag kang papahalata.  _

  
  
  


Medyo tense na umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Agad naman itong lumingon sa kanya at napangiti ito nang makitang siya ang katabi. 

“Hi Baekhyun.” 

  
  


“U-uh hello Chanyeol.”

  
  
  


_ Awkward…  _ Well, para kay Baekhyun. Mukhang wala lang naman iyon kay Chanyeol dahil kausap na nito ang katabi niyang si Minseok. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Nang dumating na ang mga pagkain nila ay agad na pinagsilbihan nina Sehun, Jongin, at Minseok ang mga jowa nila. Nilagyan ng kanin ang plato, at hiniwa ang ulam para sa kanila. 

  
  


_ Uli, sana lahat.  _

  
  
  


Nabigla nalang si Baekhyun nang makita niyang may kanin na rin ang plato niya. Agad niyang nilingon si Junmyeon na nasa harapan niya pero mukhang di ito ang naglagay ng kanin dahil sa nakaharap ito kay Sehun. 

  
  


Dahan-dahan niyang nilingon si Chanyeol. 

  
  


At halos namula ang buong katawan niya nang makitang nakatingin at nakangiti ito sa kanya habang ngayon ay nilalagyan ng ulam ang plato niya. 

  
  


_ Wow nalang talaga. _

  
  


“Chanyeol, a-ako na… Abot ko naman yung pagkain.”

  
  


“Ano ka ba, wala ‘to. Isa pa mukha tayong eighth at ninth wheel dahil sa mga ‘to.” 

  
  


“S-salamat.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


Habang kumakain ang lahat ay medyo mas naging komportable naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Naisip niya na dapat na ring masanay siya dahil madalas silang magkikita ‘pagkat iisang tropa na rin sila. 

  
  
  


“Baek, nga pala, ikaw in-charge sa mga laro sa basketbol diba?” 

  
  


Tumango si Baekhyun kay Jongin. “Oo. Bakit?”

  
  


“Ah wala lang. Paki-feature kami ng mabuti ha! Gusto ko makita mukha ko sa magasin niyo.” Sabi ni Jongin sabay tawa. 

  
  


“Kasama ka naman talaga ano ka ba. Pero Oo sige, gandahan ko yung sayo.” 

  
  


“Uy Baek yung akin rin! Sana naman nakuha nung taga-photo journ ng maayos yung huling tira ko kanina. Ginandahan ko pa yun para ayoa tignan sa mag.”

  
  


Nagtawanan silang lahat ngayon. Eto kasing si Sehun seryoso lagi tignan pero sa totoo asal-bata rin talaga. Lalo na ‘pag kasama si Junmyeon. 

  
  


Nagbiro naman ngayon si Baekhyun. “Asan na mga suhol niyo sakin? Makautos kayo ha!” 

  
  
  


“Wag kang mag-alala Baek, hahanapan ka namin ng jowa.” 

  
  


“Aba Oh Sehun talaga lang ha! Sisingilin talaga kita pagkatapos ng Fest.”

  
  


“Oo ba. May pambato na nga ako eh.”

  
  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  
  


Nagpatuloy ng ilang linggo ang fest. Marami pa ring mga kaganapan, pero nagkakasama naman ang bago nilang grupo. Pinag-isa nalang kasi nil ang barkadahan para daw mas masaya. Araw-araw na rin naman kasi silang walong magkasama kaya parang wala pa ring pinagbago. Isa pa, mag-jowa ang anim sa kanila kaya nararapat din lang. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Huling araw ngayon ng mga palaro. Bali finals na. Ang departamento ng Engineering at Architecture ang maglalaban, tulad nung pinakaunang game. 

Di na naman bago ang labanang ito dahil sa magagaling ang dalawang koponan. 

  
  


Maaga pa lang ay halos puno na ang buong gym. Maraming tagahanga ang mga manlalaro ng dalawang departamento kaya nagkaganito. Nakasuot ng mga berde ang nasa kaliwa (Architecture), at asul naman sa mga nasa kanan (Engineering). Nag-dress code ang mga estudyante para masuportahan ang mga manlalaro. 

  
  


Si Baekhyun naman ay naghahanda na rin. Kailangan pa kasi niyang i-interview ang panalong team at ang hihirangin na MVP mamaya. 

  
  


Huling quarter na. May limang minuto nalang na natitira. Dikit pa rin ang laban. Sunod-sunod na nagpalitan ng tres ang dalawang koponan. Nakatayo na ang mga manonood at tumahimik na ang mga sigawan. Seryoso na ang lahat. Ang mga reserbang manlalaro ay magkahawak-kamay na. Kinakabahan ang lahat, inaasahang mananalo ang koponang gusto nila. 

  
  


Si Baekhyun naman ay abala pa rin sa kanyang report. Gusto niyang maramdaman ng mga mambabasa ang pakiramdam ng mga taong nanonood ngayon. Yung pigil-hiningang mga eksena. 

  
  
  


Isang minuto na lang bago hirangin ang kampyeon sa taong ito. Mas agresibo na ang mga naglalaro, sinusubukang maungusan ang kalaban. 

  
  
  


Markado si Chanyeol ng kabilang koponan. Alam ng mga ito na siya ang papasahan ng huling bola.

  
  


Tingin sa kanan, may harang. 

  
  


Kaliwa, may bantay.

  
  


Harap, markado pa rin. 

  
  


Tinignan niya ang shot clock na nasa itaas ng board. Dalawamput-limang segundo. 

  
  


May oras pa.

  
  


Binaling naman niya ang tingin niya sa mga nasa paligid niya. Tatlo mula sa kalabang koponan. Isa kay Sehun. Isa kay Minseok. Ibig sabihin...

  
  


Libre at walang bantay si Jongin.

  
  


Agad na umaksyon si Chanyeol sa planong naisip niya. Umatras si Chanyeol habang nagdidribol. Sumunod naman ang tatlong nakabantay sa kanya. Palabas na siya ngayon sa three-point mark. 

  
  


Hingang malalim. 

  
  


Umaktong titira ng malayong tres si Chanyeol. Syempre, humarang ang tatlong nasa harapan niya.

Tinaasan ni Chanyeol ang pagtalon niya. Buti nalang at lamang siya sa taas dun sa tatlo. 

Tinignan niya si Jongin ngunit hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya. 

Wala na siyang nagawa kaya sinigaw nalang niya ang pangalan ni Jongin. 

Aasahan nalang niya sina Sehun at Minseok na maharangan yung mga bantay nila para hindi makalapit masyado kay Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Binato ni Chanyeol ang bola ng mabilis at may lakas. 

Bumaling agad ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya at tumango bago inangkin ang bola. 

  
  


Tatlong segundo. 

  
  


Nagdribol ng isang beses si Jongin at walang pag-aalinlangang tumira ng tres. Hindi umabot ang mga taga-kabilang koponan para pigilan siya. 

  
  


Isang segundo.

  
  


Tumunog ang buzzer. Tapos na ang laban. Nagsigawan ang lahat. 

Pumasok ang tres ni Jongin. Tamang-tama at swak na swak sa ring. Ika pa ng iba, ringless. 

  
  


Nagsitakbuhan na ang mga taga-Engi at sinalubong ang mga myembro nilang naglaro at nagpapanalo sa kanila. 

  
  


Nag-iyakan ang lahat na ani mo'y nanalo na ng kampyeonato sa UAAP. 

Buhat buhat ng mga manlalaro sina Jongin at Chanyeol, dahil sila ang gumawa ng paraan para dun sa huling tira na nagpapanalo sa koponan nila. 

Si Baekhyun naman ay bumaba na mula sa kinauupuan niya at dumiretso na sa sidelines. Mag-iinterview pa kasi siya sa coach at sa magiging MVP.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tulad ng inaasahan, si Jongin ang naging Finals MVP at si Chanyeol ang tournament MVP. 

Dumiretso na sa gilid si Baekhyun at umupo na para ma-interview ang dalawang manlalaro.

Unti-unti ring nagsilabasan ang mga manonood pagkatapos.

  
  


Ang buong barkada nalang ngayon ang naiwan sa gym. Nakaupo Sina Junmyeon, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Minseok, at Jongdae sa huling hanay ng bleachers. Sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, at Jongin naman ang pumwesto sa harapan nila. 

  
  


"Jongin, ikaw na uunahin ko ha. Saglit lang talaga 'to." Sabi ni Baekhyun, sabay ngiting malumanay sa kanya. 

"Ano ka ba. Walang problema Baek." Umiling-iling lang si Jongin at tumawa ng bahagya. 

  
  


Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang kanyang cellphone para marecord ang buong pag-uusap. Itinapat niya ito sa gitna nila ni Jongin. "Okay. Unang tanong. kamusta sa pakiramdam ang panalo niyo?"

Mas lalo namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin. 

"Aba syempre sobrang saya. Alam ko Sports Fest lang 'to at pangkatuwaan lang pero alam naman ng lahat ang reputasyon ng dalawang departamento. Kaya nga eto lagi ang pinaka-inaabangan taon-taon eh."

Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun. 

  
  


Nagpatuloy ang interview, hanggang sa umabot na sila sa huling tanong. Bale sampung minuto na rin mula nung nagsimula sila. "Huling tanong. May mga gusto ka bang pasalamatan?"

"Syempre, si Lord, unang-una... tapos mga kasamahan ko, and parents ko, at hindi papahuli, syempre si Kyung—"

Nilingon ni Jongin ang jowa niya at nginitian na para bang siya lang ang tanging nakikita niya ngayon. Sinsero kumbaga.

"—Bab, mahal kita. Salamat sayo, lagi."

  
  


Agad namang naghiyawan ang buong barkada at tinukso-tukso ang namumula nang si Kyungsoo. Minsan lang kasi maapektuhan ng mga ganunan iyon kaya naman kapag may reaksyon siya, samu't-saring tukso agad ang inaabot niya.

  
  


Nang makalipat si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, pumwesto na si Chanyeol para sa interview sa kanya. 

  
  


Buong interview, medyo awkward sila sa isa't-isa, pero sadyang si Baekhyun lang talaga ang nakakaramdam ng hiya. Paano ba naman eh crush niya yung kaharap niya ngayon. Hindi man bago dahil magkakaibigan naman na silang lahat, pero iba pa rin talaga ang tama kay Baekhyun.

  
  


Kahit sino ba naman siguro malamang magkakanda-aligaga rin kung magkalapit kayo ng taong gusto mo diba? 

  
  


Hulaan ko, relate kayo lahat kay Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Nang matapos ang interview, nagkayayaan ng konting inuman ang buong barkada sa condo ni Junmyeon. Malaki kasi ang espasyo at malamang dun na matutulog ang lahat lalo na kung sobrang lasing na. Nakapagpaalam naman na ang lahat, at karamihan sa kanila ay nakatira sa kani-kanilang mga apartment.

Sagot nina Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, at Chanyeol ang inumin dahil nga sa nanalo sila kanina. Pulutan nalang ang inambag ng mga jowa nung tatlo. 

  
  


Agad na nagsi-upuan ang buong barkada sa sofa, at ang iba naman sa sahig. May carpet naman kaya komportable pa rin. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Mag-aalas diyes na ng gabi nang nagsimulang malasing ang karamihan sa kanila. Si Sehun medyo nakahilata na sa sofa, si Jongin naman ay nakadikit na kay Kyungsoo. Si Minseok naman kanina pa umiinom pero sadyang mataas ang tolerance kaya matino pa. Si Chanyeol naman, medyo nahihilo na ng bahagya pero maayos pa naman kausap.

Ang mga bottomesa naman, ayun at hindi masyadong nag-iinom dahil alam nilang kailangang may maglinis sa lahat ng kalat nila ngayon at mag-alaga sa kani-kanilang mga jowa. Si Baekhyun, eto panay hagikhik na at medyo sinisinok dahil sa beer.

  
  


"Mga parechong, laro tayo kahit spin the bottle lang oh." Ani ni Sehun.

Nilingon naman siya ni Junmyeon na nasa harapan lang niya at binatukan ng bahagya ang nobyo. "Maka-parechong ka naman, jowa mo 'ko huy. Para akong na-friend zone dun ah."

Napakamot naman ng ulo si Sehun. "Patawad naman mal, nasanay lang sa tropa eh." Sabay ngiti pa sa nobyo. 

At dahil marupok si Junmyeon, ngumiti lang ito at hinalikan si Sehun.

"Oh nandito pa kami ha mamaya na yan." Nilingon ng dalawa ang boses at nakita si Baekhyun na nakangiwi sa kanila. 

Binelatan siya ni Sehun. "Asus, inggit ka lang wala ka pang jowa. Kung sana kasi magbigay ka na ng hints kay—"

Biglang napasugod naman si Baekhyun kay Sehun para takpan ang bibig nito. "Oo na Sehun ikaw na may jowa, okay ba?"

Tinawanan lang si Baekhyun ng barkada. 

  
  
  


Natuloy ang paglalaro nila ng spin the bottle na truth or dare. 

Kung ano-anong mga kabalastugan ang mga tinanong at ipinagawa sa bawat isa. Si Minseok, pinaubos nila ng kalahating bote ng alak pero parang wala naman itong epekto sa kanya. Maayos pa rin siya eh. Si Jongdae, nakakandong na ngayon kay Kyungsoo na mukhang itatapon na siya nito mula nung nag-dare na labinlimang minutong dapat nakaupo si Jongdae sa kanya. 

Si Sehun naman ay nakasando nalang — na mula sa mga damit niyang nasa bahay ni Junmyeon — dahil sa dare sa kanya ni Jongin na ibigay sa kanya yung polo na suot niya kanina. 

Yung iba, yaka at madali lang ang mga natanggap. 

  
  


“Wala bang magtu-truth diyan? Para maiba naman.” Sambit ni Minseok sa mga kasama niya.

“Edi yung sunod nalang ang magtruth, wala nang pili-pili!” Si Jongdae naman ngayon ang sumabat.

  
  


Pinaikot ni Jongin ang bote na kaninang nakatapat sa kanya. Tumapat ito kay Chanyeol. 

Ngumisi ang lahat sa plano nilang iset-up sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Aba akalain mo nga naman, nagkaisa silang lahat kahit hindi nila ito pinagplanuhan. 

  
  


Nagsimula nang magsalita si Jongin. Medyo tipsy na rin naman si Chanyeol kaya hindi na siya nag-alinlangan sa kanyang tanong. “Chanyeol, sabihin mo yung totoo. Sa tingin mo, may chance ba na magkagusto ka kay Baekhyun?”

Nang marinig ng lahat ang tanong ni Jongin, agad na tumayo si Baekhyun para sana pigilan siya. 

  
  


Wala na, ayoko na. Lupa pakilamon na ako. Jongin naman kasi bakit ba yan pa tinanong mo? 

  
  


Nabigla nalang sila nang bahagyang tumawa si Chanyeol. Medyo lasing na nga talaga ito. Matagal-tagal rin bago ito nakasagot. “Hmmm, wala.”

  
  


At doon natigilan ang lahat. Isa-isang napatingin ang magbabarkada kay Baekhyun na walang reaksyon. Nakatayo lang siya sa gitna ng sala at nakatingin kay Chanyeol na nakapatong ang ulo sa mesa na parang patulog na. 

  
  


Hindi naman masaket ano? Slight lang naman. Charot mga wanhap 

  
  


At dahil sa dama ng lahat ang tensyon, una nang tumayo si Junmyeon. “Oh siya sige na tapusin na natin ‘to at magsitulog na kayo. Medyo lasing na tayong lahat kaya magpahinga na. Alam niyo na naman mga kwarto dito kaya lipat na kayo dun, kayo na bahala.”

At isa-isang nagsitayuan ang lahat. Syempre, sinama ni Junmyeon si Sehun sa kwarto niya, si Kyungsoo dinala si Jongin sa isa pang kwarto, at sina Jongdae at Minseok ang tumulong maglinis sa pinagkainan nila at tinulungang makahilata ng maayos si Chanyeol sa sofa. Buti nalang talaga at mahaba at maluwag ang sofa. 

  
  


Si Baekhyun naman ay sa isang duvet matutulog.

  
  


Natulog si Baekhyun na umiiyak. Hindi man halata, pero naging malapit na magkaibigan na rin sila ni Chanyeol. Ang kaso, hulog na siya bago pa sila naging magkaibigan. Mas masakit, narinig niya mula mismo sa bibig ng taong gusto niya na walang pag-asang maging sila. 

  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  


Matapos ang araw na iyon ay unti-unti nang iniwasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Para rin daw makapag-move on siya ng kahit pakonti-konti. Oo, mahirap, pero kakayanin. Dapat kayanin. Ayaw niyang masira ang pagkakaibigan nila dahil lang sa kanya at sa nararamdaman niya. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Ilang araw ang nakalipas bago napansin ni Chanyeol na iniiwasan siya ni Baekhyun. Slow na kung slow, pero marami kasi siyang inaatupag sa ngayon. Isa pa, medyo dense rin talaga siya. 

  
  


Kapag nag-aaya siyang gumala, laging may excuse si Baekhyun. Kapag nagtetext naman siya, matagal at tipid ang sagot. 

  
  


Napaisip nalang si Chanyeol sa sarili. May atraso ba ako sa kanya? Anong ginawa ko? 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Pagkatapos ng huling klase ni Chanyeol naabutan si Baekhyun. Alam niyang wala siyang klase tuwing ganitong oras pero pinipili pa rin nitong tapusin ang mga takdang-aralin niya ng mas maaga. 

  
  


Malamang nasa gazebo yun.

  
  


At tama nga ang hinala niya. Nakita niyang nakaupo sa may dalawang baitang na hagdaan si Baekhyun na nasa bukana ng gazebo. Nakaharap ito sa kanyang mga libro at nagsusulat. 

Walang imik na nilapitan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Mukhang nakalimutan ata nito na alam niya kung saan nagsususuot si Baekhyun kapag wala siyang klase. 

Dahan-dahan siyang umupo sa tabi nito. Ngayon lang siya napansin ni Baekhyun. Nilingon siya nito. 

“C-chanyeol, ba’t ka nandito?”

  
  


Nautal ka pa Baekhyun! 

  
  


Nginitian lang siya ng malungkot ni Chanyeol. “Hinahanap kita. Alam kong dito ka laging tumatambay ‘pag Biyernes kaya eto ako.”

  
  


“Ba’t mo ko hinahanap? May kailangan ka ba?”

  
  


Umiling naman si Chanyeol st tuluyang hinarap si Baekhyun. “Wala naman. Pero bakit mo ‘ko iniiwasan?”

  
  


Lagot na. Halata ba talaga? Kalma Baekhyun. 

  
  
  


Humagikhik si Baekhyun. Halatang medyo pilit. “Anong iniiwasan? Di naman ah.”

  
  


“Iniiwasan mo ako. Tignan mo, di ka nga makatingin sa’kin ng diretso.”

  
  


Eh paano naman kita matitignan ng diretso kung gustong-gusto kita? Gusto mo ba akong himatayin dito? Gusto mang sabihin ni Baekhyun, hindi na, nakakahiya.

  
  


Eto nalang ang nasabi niya. “Hindi kaya.”

  
  


Iwas pa kahit nabisto na.

  
  


Muling nagsalita si Chanyeol. “May ginawa o nasabi ba ko sayo? Anong problema?”

  
  


“Wala naman eh. Medyo busy lang talaga ako.”

  
  


Hindi pa rin naniwala si Chanyeol. “Sige, ganito nalang. Kung handa ka nang sabihin sa’kin, hihintayin ko. Pero kung may nagawa man akong mali, pasensya na. Di ko sinasadya. Miss na kita, Baek.”

  
  


Iyon ang huling mga salita ni Chanyeol bago umalis sa garden. 

  
  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Nang makaalis si Chanyeol ay agad na pinasok ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit sa niya sa bag at tumakbo sa kabilang direksyon, patungo sa CR.

Kailangan niya atang magpalamig.

Bingo, walang tao.

Nang makarating sa banyo ay humarap siya sa lababo at pinaandar ang gripo. Inipon niya ang tubig sa mga palad niya at ipinahid sa mukha niya. 

  
  


Kalma Baekhyun. Move on ka na dapat eh.

  
  


Pumasok siya sa isang cubicle pinilit na kalmahin ang sarili. 

“Byun Baekhyun, kalma. Breathe in and out. Move on ka na dapat kay Chanyeol eh. Kaya nga iniiwasan mo siya diba? Matagal ka nang may gusto sa kanya pero wala duwag ka kaya ayaw mong umamin. Wala siyang gusto sayo kaya tigil mo na ‘tong nararamdaman mo. Dapat di ka na naaapektuhan ng kasweetan niya eh...” 

Ilang beses pa siyang huminga ng malalim. Pinisil-pisil pa niya ang pisngi niya para lang mawala na ang malakas na kabog ng puso niya. 

Lumabas siya sa cubicle at muling naghugas ng kamay bago umalis. 

Sa sobrang aligaga niya, hindi niya na napansin na may tao pala sa kabilang cubicle na kilala silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. 

  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Magkasama sa isang klase si Chanyeol at si Johnny. Magkatabi rin ang mga upuan nila. Pareho rin silang nasa varsity ng basketbol kaya naman ay medyo malapit rin sila sa isa’t-isa.

  
  


Nang makita ni Johnny si Chanyeol na nakaupo mag-isa sa oval ay nilapitan niya ito. 

“Chanyeol, bro... Senti mo tignan ah.”

Tinawanan naman siya ni Chanyeol. “Loko ka talaga. May iniisip lang.”

“Ay nga pala, diba magkabarkada kayo ni Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Johnny.

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol sa tanong. “Oo, magkabarkada kami, bakit?”

Bahagyang yumuko naman si Johnny. “Ah wala. Narinig ko lang kasi siya sa CR kahapon, mukhang may problema ata.”

Nilingon naman siya agad ni Chanyeol. “Ha? Ano ba narinig mo?”

Umiling si Johnny sa kanya. “Di ko alam kung pwede ko ‘tong sabihin sayo eh.”

Ngayon ay mas lalong naintriga si Chanyeol. Bakit ba kasi di pwede sabihin sa kanya? “Bro pangako wala akong pagsasabihan. Kaibigan ko si Baek. Gusto ko siyang matulungan.”

“Oo na sige na. Wag ka lang mabibigla ha.”

Mas lalo namang kinabahan ngayon si Chanyeol. “Oo na ano ba kasi yan?”

“May gusto si Baekhyun sayo.”

  
  


Nang marinig niya ang mga salitang iyon, para bang tumigil ang mundo ni Chanyeol. 

Gusto ako ni Baekhyun? 

“H-ha? Wag ka ngang magbiro diyan!” Sabay batok pa kay Johnny.

“Aray ko naman! Pero seryoso nga! Narinig ko siya, kinakausap niya ata sarili niya na magmu-move on na daw siya sayo kasi wala daw siyang pag-asa sayo.” 

  
  


Ha? Paano niya nasabing wala siyang pag-asa sa’kin? 

  
  


Habang nag-iisip siya ng posibleng dahilan, naalala niya bigla yung tanong ni Jongin sa kanya nung nag-truth or dare sila. 

  
  


‘Nak ng itlog ka naman talaga Park Chanyeol! Malamang iba pagkakaintindi niya dun sa sinabi mo! 

  
  


Mabilis na tumayo si Chanyeol at sinukbit na ang bag niya bago nilingon si Johnny. “Bro salamat sayo, libre nalang kita sa susunod!”

  
  


Naiwan si Johnny sa ilalim ng puno na mag-isa at walang kaalam-alam.

Kawawang Johnny Suh.

  
  
  
  


<-> <-> <-> <-> <->

  
  
  
  


Aligagang hinahanap ngayon ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Takbo dito, takbo doon ang peg niya sa buong campus. Huli niyang tinungo ang cafeteria nila. Tanghali na rin kaya malamang ay marami ng mga estudyante doon. 

Pagdating niya doon, bumungad sa paningin niya ang buong barkada kasama si Baekhyun. Nakaupo sila sa kalimitang ino-okupa nilang pwesto lagi. Huminga si Chanyeol ng malalim at dumiretso sa table. 

Nang mapansin siya ng barkada, isa-isang nagsi-ayusan ang lahat para mabigyan siya ng espasyo. Alam niyo naman, malaking tao ang kapre kaya kailangan ng madaming espasyo. 

Ang kaso, nanatiling nakatayo si Chanyeol sa gilid ni Baekhyun at nakangisi ang matangkad sa best friend niya. 

“Chanyeol baka matunaw yan titig ka ng titig huy!” Si Jongdae ang nangantiyaw. 

“Chanyeol umupo ka—” Hindi na natapos ni Junmyeon ang nais niyang sabihin nang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun.

"May gusto ka pala sakin pero sa iba mo sinabi, pano tayo magmamahalan niyan?"

Aba. Walanghiya. Deretsahan. 

Natigil ang ingay sa paligid at nilingon ng lahat ang eksena na nasa gitna ng cafeteria. 

Iba-ibang reaksyon naman ang naipakita ng buong barkada. Si Jongdae, naibuga ang iniinom na Pepsi kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay handa na siyang sampalin. Ang kaso lang gulat na gulat rin ito at mas lalo pang lumaki ang natural na malaki na niyang mga mata. Si Junmyeon, Sehun, at Jongin ay sabay-sabay namang nabilaukan sa kinakain nilang fried chicken. Ayun, tahol ng tahol kakaubo ang tatlo. Si Minseok naman, kalmado at nakangisi lang sa kanilang lahat na para bang alam na niyang mangyayari ang lahat ng ito ngayon.

  
  
  


At syempre hindi magpapahuli ang ating magandang bida... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...na ngayon ay biglang nahimatay. Oops. 

  
  
  


Buti nalang at wala itong kinakain o iniinom kundi malamang ay mabibilaukan siya. Buti nalang rin at nasalo at nabalanse siya ni Chanyeol bago siya malugmok at masubsob sa bagong mop na sahig. 

  
  


Sabay-sabay na nagsitayuan ang buong barkada para alalayan si Baekhyun. Para bang natigil ang oras at ikot ng mundo at biglang tinuloy. 

Agad namang binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, isang braso sa likod ng mga tuhod nito, at ang isang braso sa may balikat. Mabilis namang nagsi-alisan ang mga nakaharang sa daan na tila ba dumaan si Moses sa dagat. Syempre, nakabuntot naman ang buong barkada sa kanya. 

Bahala na yung pananghalian. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Nakahiga na ngayon si Baekhyun sa infirmary. Sabi ng nurse na sadyang nagulat lang talaga si Baekhyun at bumilis ang pulso niya kaya siya nahimatay. Walang seryosong problema ang katawan nito at tila nag-malfunction lang talaga dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. 

At dahil wala namang ibang estudyante sa loob na kailangan gamutin o ano, ay pinayagan ang pito na manatili sa tabi ni Baekhyun. 

Para mawala ang tensyon sa kanilang lahat ay humirit nalang si Jongdae. “Di ko naman akalaing mahihimatay dire-diretso ‘tong bruhang ‘to dun sa confession ni Yeol.” 

Sumabay na rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya para tuksuhin ang tulog pang bff nila. “Akalain mo nga naman. Umamin sayo yung taong gustong-gusto mo ta’s eto matutulog ka lang? Pambihira.”

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

Unti-unti namang dumilat ang Sleeping Beauty nating bida. 

“Kayo ha, mga walangya kayo. Nananahimik ako dito ah.” Sinamahan pa ito ni Baekhyun ng kaunting hagikhik. 

Si Chanyeol naman ay agad na nilapitan at hinawakan ang kaliwang kamay niya. “Baek, pasensya ka na talaga. Di ko naman akalaing ganun mangyayari sayo. Ayos ka na ba?”

Sinagot lang siya ng isang malakas na hampas sa braso. 

“Aray ko naman!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay hawak sa namumula niyang braso.

Hinarap siya ngayon ni Baekhyun at dinuro. “Eh ikaw leche ka kasi bigla-bigla ka nalang susulpot tapos magsasabi ng ganun sa harap pa talaga ng lahat!” Umiiyak na ngayon si Baekhyun. 

Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha na tumutulo sa pisngi niya. Nanatili ang mga kamay niya sa magkabilang pisngi at pinaharap ang mukha nito sa kanya. 

“Byun Baekhyun, gusto kita. Pasensya na kung sadyang torpe lang talaga ako at late kong na-realize ang lahat ng ito.”

Imbis na sagutin ang pag-amin ng taong mahal niya, ay nagtanong si Baekhyun. “Sabi mo kanina na sinabi ko sa iba? Sinong nagsabi sayo? Nangako naman ang buong barkada sa’kin na hindi ka nila sasabihan.”

Bahagyang tumawa si Chanyeol. “Narinig ka ni Johnny habang umiiyak ka daw sa banyo kahapon tapos kinakausap mo sarili mo. Sinabi niya sa’kin lahat ng narinig niya kaya nalaman ko at eto tayo ngayon. So, sasagarin ko na, gusto mo rin ba talaga ako?” 

Binatukan naman siya ngayon ni Baekhyun. Aba namumuro na ah. “Ewan ko kung bakit hindi mo pa nahalata kahit na sobrang halata naman pero Oo gustong-gusto rin kita.” 

Nagulat nalang si Baekhyun nang biglaang pinagtama ni Chanyeol ang mga labi nila sa isang mabilis na halik.

  
  
  


**Smack.**

  
  
  


Nang kumalas si Chanyeol ay sinamaan niya ito ng tingin.  _ Aba, aba, nakangisi lang ang gago.  _

Tumawa naman ng malakas ang kapre lalo na nung nakita niyang pulang-pula ang mukha pati leeg ni Baekhyun. 

“Okay lang kiligin babe basta ako.” Sinabayan pa ito ng kindat ni Chanyeol. Mas lalong namula uli ang ating bida at hinampas ng pagkalakas ang best friend. 

  
  


_ Ano daw? Babe?! Teka lang naman Park Chanyeol!  _

  
  


Nagpatuloy pa ang monologo ni Baekhyun. 

_ Hindi naman kami? Teka, ano ba kami?  _

Natigil lamang siya sa pagdadalawang-isip nang klinaro na mismo ni Chanyeol ang lahat na para bang nababasa nito ang iniisip niya.

“Baekhyun, gusto kita, at alam kong gusto mo rin ako. So ano, pwede ba ‘kong ma-promote mula best friend to boyfriend mo?” 

Halos magkanda-ugaga si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Hanggang ngayon kasi ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa lahat ng nangyayari. Heol, hindi pa nga matanggap ng kokote niya na sobrang close na nila ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Bahala na si Batman. Ang alam ko lang, matagal ko nang ginustong mangyari ang lahat ng ‘to. 

  
  


Ngumiti ng pagkaganda-ganda si Baekhyun at nahihiyang tumango. 

  
  


Agad namang lumapat sa isa’t-isa ang kanilang mga labi.

  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


Nakatayo na ang lahat ng mga estudyante at ang karamihan ay magkahawak-kamay, hinihiling na manalo ang kanilang koponan. 

  
  


Isang minuto nalang ang natitira. 

Palitan pa rin at takbo dito, takbo doon ang mga manlalaro. Wala pa ring nakakapuntos simula nung hudyat na isang minuto nalang ang natitira. 

Ngunit nakapasok ng dalawang puntos ang kapitan ng kabilang koponan. Dalawang puntos ngayon ang lamang ng kalaban.

Inanunsyo sa buong gym na may dalawampu’t-apat na segundo nalang. Patay na ang shot clock dahil ito na ang posibleng huling tira. 

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang bola, na mabilisan naman niyang naipasa kay Sehun. Pumasok sa loob ng depensa ang nakababata bago tumalikod at biglang tinapon ni Oh ang bola para maipasa pabalik kay Chanyeol. Markado siya ngayon pero iisa lang naman iyon at kahit pa madagdagan ang mga humarang sa kanya, lamang pa rin siya sa tangkad. 

  
  


Sampung segundo.

  
  


Nagdribol muna ng tatlong beses si Chanyeol at humakbang paharap. Syempre ay sumunod ang mga nakabantay sa kanya at umatras. Ang kaso lang, dun sila nagkamali. Nabitag sila sa pain. 

Biglang umatras si Chanyeol at nagside-step bago tumira ng tatlong puntos. 

Tamang-tama lang ang pagbitaw niya sa bola nang marinig ng lahat ang buzzer, hudyat na tapos na ang laban. Nakatingin ang lahat sa bola na sa paningin nila ay tila bumagal ang lahat, lalo na ang pagtungo ng bola papasok sa ring. 

Tumalbog-talbog pa sa rim ang bola, bago ito pumasok. 

  
  


Panalo ang koponan na pinangungunahan ni Chanyeol. Panalo ang Blue Eagles.

  
  


Nagsigawan ang mga kapwa estudyante nila na sumuporta. Mala-finals man kung tignan, pero unang laro pa lang nila ito. Kakasimula pa lang ng UAAP at syempre ay gusto nilang simulan ang bagong season na may isang panalo agad kaya naman masigasig ang lahat. 

Pagkatapos ng laro ay tinawag agad si Chanyeol para sa interview bilang siya ang napiling POG o Player of the Game. Bahagyang ngumisi ang manlalaro sa mag-iinterview sa kanya. 

Si Byun Baekhyun lang naman ang courtside reporter ng Blue Eagles. 

Ang mga tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya ay yung mga madalas na niyang nasagot at hindi na bago sa kanya kaya naman ay madali silang nakausad. 

Humarap uli si Baekhyun sa nobyo. “Huling tanong, may mga nais ka bang batiin o pasalamatan?” 

Pasimpleng kumindat naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Una syempre, salamat Lord. Sa mga kasamahan ko, sa lahat ng mga sumusuporta rin sa koponan. Sana patuloy niyo kaming suportahan. Sa pamilya ko na sigurado akong nasa dugout na ngayon,” tumawa siya ng bahagya. “mahal ko kayo. Panghuli, babe, salamat, at mahal kita ‘lam mo yan.” 

Nang matapos si Chanyeol ay mapapansing namumula na naman ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun na tinawanan lang uli ng jowa niya. Hindi naman kasi tago sa karamihan ang relasyon nila, lalo pa’t mahilig sa PDA si Chanyeol. Buti nalang talaga at suportado ng karamihan at walang sabi ang iba. 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng masinsinan, at binulungan siya ng siguradong “mahal rin kita”. 

  
  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Muli, salamat sa pagbabasa! Hanggang sa susunod!


End file.
